1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animated dolls and more particularly relates to an animated doll which is capable of closely simulating the action of a young baby or infant when first learning to eat solid type foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of animated dolls have been developed which have simulated real life actions such as walking, talking, crying, etc. As far as is known, no dolls have been developed having the capability of simulating a young child or infant when learning to eat solid food including the movement of the lips as in chewing and subsequently ejecting or spitting out the food with a tongue thrust type action.